


The calm

by aTimeInSpace



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Before Eva's birthday, F/M, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTimeInSpace/pseuds/aTimeInSpace
Summary: “Isak? As in Isak who is together with Even?” Mikael is slightly hesitant as he asks but displays a small smile. They all look expectedly at Sana but it’s Elias who satisfies their curiosity. “Apparently, he and Sana are tight as fuck”What happens before the celebration of Eva's birthday begins. Major Sana and the ballon boys as well as major Sana and Isak because I love those relationships way to much.





	The calm

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be sleeping or finishing up my next chapter of Rumours but inspiration struck and here we are!

Sana is sitting at the kitchen table working on a chemistry report that she has to hand in on Monday. It is Friday afternoon and she has to be at Chris's in a few hours to celebrate Eva's birthday. Her stomach grovels a little and she can't help picking up her phone to see exactly how long it is until today’s fast is over. She sighs a little as she places her phone on the table but returns to her chemistry report. She can hear Elias and the boys in the living room and just a few days ago she would ha probably hid in her bedroom to avoid seeing Yousef but not anymore. Sana has decided to stop hiding, dare to be herself and trust that people won't let her down. Yes, she is still sad that Yousef apparently likes Noora and not her but she is determined to not let it stop her from being in her own bloody kitchen. Sana let's her mind think about the upcoming evening. About how lucky she is to have the best girlfriends in the world. It's been a long time since she looked so much forward to a party but there is a slight cloud shadowing the upcoming evening. The fact that both Isak, Even and their guys will be there as well as Elias and his friends. She doesn't think there will be any drama but there might be tension, especially if either group aren't aware of that the others are coming. She picks up her phone, opens messenger and clicks the second conversation displayed. 

 

**Isak Valtersen**

Active now

_Best bud?_

_Yes Sana?_

_You guys are coming tonight right?_

_of course!_

_Elias and his friends are coming as well._

_Okay! Promise I won't hit anyone_

_Haha!_

_Just thought you should know. So you don't get all jealous again_

_haha fuck you_

_You love me_

 

Elias enters the room and Sana puts her phone down on the table. He nods at her.

"Halla" Elias sits down and looks at her with what Sana thinks is quite curious but hesitant look.

"You guys are coming tonight right? For Eva's birthday?" Sana asks.

"Yeah, I mean... if you're okay with... us being there?" Sana doesn't miss the how  _us_ actually means Yousef and rolls her eyes at him, determined to not let her misplaced feelings about him ruin anything for anyone.

"I'm sure". Elias smiles at her and starts to get up from the chair to exit the kitchen and re-join the guys. "Elias?" He stops in his tracks and sits down again, looking at her and waiting for her to continue. "Isak, Even and those guys are going to be there tonight. So, you guys know." There is a small smile showing on Elias's face and somehow it doesn't surprise Sana since Elias is one of the warmest people she knows.

"Do you and the girls hang out a lot with those guys?" The question surprises Sana a little bit because she thought he knew but then she realises that after that horrible evening at SYNG when Sana came home and yelled at Elias for hitting Isak she never explained anything more than that Isak was her friend. So Elias might not have grasped how entwined her friends and the guys were.

"Yeah, pretty much. Vilde is together with Isak's friend Magnus, Isak used to live with Noora, Eva and Jonas are exes and well Isak and I… we’re close" Elias stays quiet for a while taking in the new information.

"So, Vilde's boyfriend. Is he mad about the roulette video? Will he cause drama tonight?" Sana bites her lip.

"Naah, think it's fine now. But maybe you could, you know, be nice to him and make sure he knows you're not interested in Vilde. But like, without saying it out loud." Elias laughs at her.

"Yeah sure"Sana's phone buzzes at the table and the screen lights up.  _Isak Valtersen_ is displayed on the screen along with his message; a red heart. Sana notices how Elias also has his eyes on the screen, eyebrows raised slightly. She doesn't pick up her phone but presses the lock-button to turn off the screen. Elias smiles at her. “So Isak, is he a good guy?” Sana smirks.

“The best guy I know.”

“Who is the best guy?” It’s Mutta who asks as he enters the kitchen from behind Sana’s back, closely followed by Adam, Mikael, and Yousef. Sana tries to not look at Yousef but can’t help herself. Yousef doesn’t look at her but has his eyes stuck on the floor looking deflated.

“Isak” Sana responds without elaborating any further. She notices Yousef perk up in corner of her eye but she doesn’t turn her head. They boys walk further into the kitchen and Mikael sits down next to Elias, Mutta next to Sana, Adam and Yousef lean on the kitchen sink.

“Isak? As in Isak who is together with Even?” Mikael is slightly hesitant as he asks but displays a small smile. They all look expectedly at Sana but it’s Elias who satisfies their curiosity.

“Apparently, he and Sana are tight as fuck” Sana rolls her eyes at that.

“He is one of my best friends, yes.” All the boys look at her curiously, like they are dying to ask her about it and Adam is the one to do it.

“Is that how he met Even? Through you?” Sana bites her lip trying to think of an answer, she get why they were curious and doesn’t mind answering some questions but at the same time doesn’t want to gossip. It should be Isak and Even’s decision what they want to share.  

“No. I didn’t hang out with Even at Nissen before he and Isak became a couple and Isak and I weren’t close back when they met. We got close about the same time but Even actually had nothing to do with it. Isak didn’t even know we knew each other before Even started Nissen until very recently” The boys look at her again, brows slightly furrowed.

“Why?” Yousef speaks for the first time and Sana looks strait into his eyes. He looks confused, and maybe slightly hurt by what Sana has just told him. She keeps eye contact as she speaks, knowing exactly why she didn’t tell Isak about Even or her brother and his friends about Isak and Even.

“Because I though Even should have the right to decide what he shares, with who and when. You all know why he had to switch schools and redo his third year and it was not for me to tell.” Yousef swallows and tear his gaze away from Sana and back on the floor. The guys all stay silent and Sana guesses that her words were painful reminder of what happened.

Elias breaks the silence after about a minute.

“But… he’s alright now though?” Sana smiles.

“Yeah, he’s good.”

“And Isak? Is he a good guy?” Mikael asks about Isak again and the concern and care in his voice makes Sana think that things might actually be alright. She smiles at him.

“Isak is great. Actually, I think all of those guys have been great for Even.”

“What unlike us?” It’s Yousef who speaks again and his tone is edgy. The guys seem to think so to because they all turn towards him eyebrows slightly raised. Sana looks him straight in the eyes when she answers, not understanding where the sudden hostility comes from but determined to not feel bad about keeping what she knew about Even from the guys.

“Not what I said.” The guys turn to her when she speaks and she gathers that they think it’s more to the story.

“But?” Yousef is still slightly hostile but his voice is softer, like he almost doesn’t want to hear the answer. Her face softens, she understands how painful it must have been to lose a friend like that because even if Even didn’t succeed in his suicide attempt, he succeeded in distancing himself from the guys.

“No buts. I just know that things were rough, for both Isak and Even, when they met but they pulled through and the rest of the guys were there for all of it.”

Silence fills the room for a while, all the guys seems to be occupied with their own thoughts.

“Did he…” Mikael starts to speak, his voice wavering slightly. “When things were rough, did he?...Did Even… try? Again?” Sana can feel her chest tightening, she understands the fear and she is reminded of the weeks when Even weren’t in school, Isak looked like a ghost and Noora and the rest of kollektivet took turns to make sure Even wasn’t alone.

“No, not that I know and I know you guys care but I don’t think the rest is for me to tell. You’ll have to ask Even about it.”

“But he’s fine now?” Yousef asks and this time his voice is filled with nothing but concern. Sana meets his gaze and smiles at him. “He is fine now and you can all talk tonight” 

 

* * *

 

 

Sana arrives to Chris’s with Elias and the boys and notice that almost everyone has already arrived. Eva and Noora are laughing at something at the table, Chris and Eskild are trying to light the barbecue, Linn and Vilde are in deep discussion on a blanket on the grass. Even, Isak, Jonas and Mahdi are sitting in a circle on the grass. Even with his arms around Isak’s shoulder, Isak slouched a little against him. Mahdi says something and the guys starts to laugh.

Sana notices how Elias and the guys fall behind her, slowing down their pace as they spot the guys. She turns and they seem hesitant and almost nervous about the inevitable meeting that is about to happen. Adam and Mutta seems most relaxed while both Mikael and Yousef both look frightened to death and Elias falls somewhere in between, hesitant and unsure of what to expect. Sana raises her eyebrows and nods in the direction of Even to encourage to walk over.

Isak is the first to notice them approaching and the Sana can see the mood changing among the boys. Jonas furrows his eyebrows, Mahdi’s smile falls as he watches both Isak and Even closely, and Even pulls his arm from around Isak’s shoulder looking about as nervous as Mikael and Yousef. Isak, who Sana assumed would be the hesitant of the boys looks most calm and takes Even’s hand in his, squeezing it a little and gives Even a tiny nod when they look at each other.

Isak is also the first one to speak when Sana and the guys come close enough.

“Saaanaaaa” His whole face lights up in a smile as he stands up and pulls her into a tight and long hug. He smells like beer, weed and lavender. “You okay?” He whispers while he keeps her in his embrace.

“Yeah, you?”

“All good.” He looks into her eyes as he let go, sharing a smile and a subtle nod between them. It’s only after Sana has shared quick hugs with Even, Mahdi and Jonas that she realises how all the guys stand around, in almost like a circle, not knowing how to behave.

It’s awkward. Painfully awkward and silent. Everyone painfully aware that last time they met they were full on brawling without ever actually spoken.

“Eh… so…” Even starts, his gaze unsure and drifting from Mikael, to Elias, to the grass, to Isak, to Yousef, to Mutta, to Adam, back to Isak again. Sana can see how Isak lightly squeezes his hand and it warms her heart.

“Fuck, it’s great to see you again!” Elias is the one to break the tension as he pulls Even in for a hug, causing Isak to let go of Even’s hand. At first Even seems shocked but he hugs back after a couple of seconds as he laughs of relief. After Elias, the rest of the guys hug Even one by one and Sana shares a smile with Isak.

“So, gutta, this is Isak, my boyfriend” Even wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulder as he speaks, pulling him to his side. “And, Mahdi and Jonas. And these guys are Elias, Sana’s brother, and Mikael, Yousef, Adam and Mutta, friends of mine from Bakka” All the guys exchange handshakes and “sorry about last time” and “no worries” and somehow the conversation starts to flow.

Sana is filled with joy as she listens to their conversation and can’t help but smile.

“So, Even how did you guys meet?” Elias asks and Even cracks into a smile.

“Kosegruppa.”

“Kosegruppa? You!?” Elias laughs in disbelief and the rest joins. Isak and Even share a smile.

“I saw Isak’s name on the list of people in Kosegruppa and though, _fuck this is my chance”._ Everyone laughs again and Mahdi continues the story.

“And fun-fact: Isak was only in Kosegruppa because Sana stole our weed and blackmailed him with it”. Five sets of eyes look at her in disbelief and Sana feels her cheeks getting hotter.

“I _saved_ your weed from the police after Isak hid it at Eva’s” Her brother and his friends look at her in chock expecting it to continue. Isak saves her though.

“True story. Short version though and unfortunately we don’t have time for the long version because Sana, you and I have a thing to discuss.”

“A thing?”

“A thing. Come on” Isak wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her away with him. They sit on black wooden bench looking out over the party.

“I think it’ll all be fine” Isak says and Sana agrees. “Are you okay? All fine with the girls?” he asks and his concern and genuine care fills Sana with joy.

“We’re okay”

“Good” Sana bites her lip, contemplating whether she should tell Isak about the mail she sent to William or not.

“I might need some of your advice and guidance again though” Isak stares at her curiously.

“Imam Valtersen, reporting for duty. What’s going on?” Sana smiles at their inside joke but sighs before speaking.

“I did a stupid thing again, or at the same time really”. He raises his eyebrows at her, slightly surprised.

“Does it involve me?” She shakes her head. “What happened?” Sana sighs, debating if Noora should actually be the first to know. She should but she also just wants to say it out loud to someone she knows won’t judge her so she settles for the middle ground, telling Isak part of the story.

“I like someone but I think he likes someone else so I did something stupid. But I’m gonna come clean about it and I’ll tell you after?” Isak nods.

“Who is he?” Sana takes a deep breath, she has actually never said the sentence out loud.

“Yousef. I like Yousef” Isak looks over at Yousef, who is in deep discussion with Jonas.

“He’s cute”. Sana rolls her eyes. “How do you know that he likes someone else?” Sana’s voice falter slightly when she answers him, the memory being too painful.

“Saw them hook-up” Isak wraps his arm around her shoulders again and pulls her close.

“I saw Even and Sonja together a week after me and Even had hooked up the first time. It almost destroyed me but it turned out that I had hurt him just as bad having said some stupid shit about mental illness. I didn’t know at the time and thought he didn’t care. He did though so don’t give up hope.” Sana looks over to Yousef and Jonas again and catches Yousef’s gaze. He looks at her curiously with half a smile displayed on his face. “He is at least looking” Sana smiles.

“Yeah, we’ll see”

 Isak and Sana stay silent for a few minutes just observing the rest before Chris pulls Sana from the bench to get her to join the girls at the table. As she sits down she sees Isak walk over to Even, Mikael and Elias who are in the midst of starting a game of croquet. She smiles to the girls as she listens to their discussion. Right now, regardless of the situation with Yousef, life is pretty great. Her girls are great, her best guy-friend is great, his friends and boyfriend are also great, Elias is great and Elias’s friends, they are quite great as well.

 


End file.
